I've Been Waiting For You
by Lalu Andre
Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Toneri dan mengatasi ancaman bumi akan hancur, Naruto dan kawan-kawan kembali ke Bumi. Pada kepulangannya Naruto dan kawan-kawan disambut oleh banyak warga bumi dan berterima kasih atas jasanya dalam penyelamatan dunia lagi. Sekarang mereka hidup lagi di jaman perdamaian. Warning: Canon, Gaje, Abal, Sasusaku. NO FLAME! Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Canon, Abal, Gaje, Bahasa Tidak Baku, Typo(s), OOC (Maybe), alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku slight NaruHina, etc.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery.**

 **Special For: Baiq Gina Yuliandari Putri/Kaa-Chan!**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **I've Been Waiting For You**

Summary: Setelah mengalahkan Toneri dan mengatasi ancaman bumi akan hancur, Naruto dan kawan-kawan kembali ke Bumi. Pada kepulangannya Naruto dan kawan-kawan disambut oleh banyak warga bumi dan berterima kasih atas jasanya dalam penyelamatan dunia lagi. Sekarang mereka hidup lagi di jaman perdamaian.

 **Konoha Village**

"Hinata, apa kau punya waku luang nanti?" Ucap sang pahlawan dunia atau kita kenal sebagai Naruto bertanya kepada gadis bermata lavender yang terlihat malu-malu pada saat ditanya oleh kekasih barunya.

"Mmmm, a-aku punya, a-ada apa?" Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku makan ramen di Ichiraku nanti?"

"T-tentu saja, a-aku mau!" Terlihat mata Hinata berbinar mendengar ajakan dari kekasih yang sudah lama dia sukai ini.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sai melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang dengan pandangan heran.

"Dulu si bodoh itu mengejar-ngejarku tanpa menyadari perasaan wanita lain yang sangat mencintainya…"

"Ara, apa kau mengatakannya karena kau cemburu **Forehead**!" Sela Ino tiba-tiba ditengah ucapan Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak **Ino-Pig** , aku justru senang mereka bisa menyadari perasaaan satu sama lain."

"Hal-hal seperti itu hanyalah hal yang membosankan, apalagi jatuh cinta, yang ada nantinya pria selalu mengalah terhadap wanita dan memberikan wanita segala hal yang membuat wanita itu senang, apalagi…"

Shikamaru tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia langsung mendapatkan **death-glare** dari dua wanita yang berada di depannya dan langsung saja dia mendapakan bogem mentah.

"Ada lagi yang mau kau katakana terhadap wanita, hah?" Tanya kedua wanita itu bersamaan dan langsung saja Shikamaru bergetar ketakutan karena mendapatkan hawa yang sangat menusuk dari dua sejoli ini dan Shikamaru hanya menjawab mereka dengan menggeleng ketakutan.

'Ck, dasar wanita, _mendukosai.'_ Batin Shikamaru karena jika dia berkata, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan bogem mentah lagi dan dia harus jujur, pukulan Sakura ataupun Ino sama-sama sakit, buktinya benjolan yang ada di kepalanya sekarang terasa sekali.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh seperti itu, seperti kau tidak pernah mengalah kepada Temari-san." Kali ini ucapan dari Ino dapat membuat Shikamaru terdiam.

"Oh, apa hubunganmu dengan Temari-san berlancar baik?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan dia." Elak Shikamaru, tapi mukanya berkata lain, mukanya sedang bersemu merah sekarang.

"Hah, kalo begitu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang kau **dipeluk** oleh Temari-san pada saat kau melapor ke Rokudaime itu hah?" Tanya Ino dengan memasang tampang senyam senyum denga memertebal kata 'dipeluk' itu.

Sekarang Shikamaru sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, ya dia hanya bisa menyalahkan Temari sekarang karena tiba-tiba berada di dalam ruangan Hokage dan langsung saja memeluk Shikamaru yang baru pulang dari misi hidup mati di bulan. Otomatis saja, mereka langsung jadi tontonan karena kejadian langka dan langsung difoto oleh Sakura.

"Aku masih mempunyai fotonya tau." Tambah Sakura yang langsung saja membuat Shikamaru mengeluarkan jurus bayangannya dan mengambil (merampas) HP itu dari tangan Sakura sebelum dilihat oleh Ino.

"Hoi, kembalikan, itu HP edisi terbaru dari Kumogakure, aku sudah susah payah menunggu untuk mendapatkan HP itu." Kata Sakura dengan sekuat tenaganya mencoba merebut HP itu dari tangan Shikamaru. Tapi sia-sia karena bayangan Shikamaru sudah berada sangat tinggi dari gapaian tangan Sakura.

"Shikamaru, serahkan HP itu!" Ucap Ino sekarang sudah siap dengan _Shintenshin no jutsu-_ nya, tapi Shikamaru sekarang sudah membagi dirinya menjadi 4 bagian dan mengepungi Sakura dan Ino.

"Shannaroooooo!" Sakura langsung memukul tanah dan langsung saja menyebabkan tanah itu hancur lebur, dan dengan itu otomatis semua bayangan Shikamaru hilang satu persatu sampai tersisa Shikamaru yang asli.

"Rasakan itu, ayo Ino!" Shikamaru sekarang sudah terlihat teler berada dalam belahan tanah. Ino terlihat sedikit iba dengan Shikamaru, tapi itu juga kesalahan Shikamaru yang berani berhadapan dengan murid _Sannin_ ini.

"Hei, Sakura apa kau tidak berlebihan terhadap Shikamaru, kasihan dia."

"Salah dia sendiri siapa suruh mengambil HPku sembarangan, kalo ini rusak, maka kenangan yang ada didalamnya bisa hilang." Sekarang Ino tau, kenapa tadi Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkan HP ini, ya, karena ada kenangan tentang Sasuke di HP itu.

Mengingat tentang Sasuke, Ino sudah menyerah untuk merebutkan pemuda itu karena memang sudah tidak dipungkiri, Sasuke telah jatuh cinta kepada Sakura. Dia mengetahui itu saat Sasuke menghancurkan meteorit yang hampir menghancurkan Konoha lalu Sasuke bertanya ke Kakashi.

'Dimana Sakura?'

'Dia dalam misi rahasia, dan sekarang ini berada di bulan. Sekarang aku khawatir dengan keadaaan mereka'

Disaat Kakashi berkata begitu, Ino sedikit merasakan emosi khawatir dari Sasuke, tetapi dengan tenang Sasuke mengatakan, 'Dia akan baik-baik saja, apalagi jika si _dobe_ itu bersamanya.' Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan mantap.

Dengan begitu, langsung saja Ino sedikit patah hati karena mengetahui jika dia telah kalah dari rivalnya sejak kecil ini. Walaupun sedikit menyesakkan hati, tetapi itu tidak membuat Ino membenci Sakura karena mereka dari dulu selalu bermain sportif dan tidak ada namanya permusuhan walau mereka pernah sempat saling membenci disaat ujian _Chunnin._

"Oh ya Ino, kudengar-dengar Sai sudah berani mendekatimu sekarang." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Tetapi kata-katanya itu sekarang sukses membuat wajah Ino memerah. "Mukamu bahkan sampai sudah memerah sekarang." Lagi-lagi dengan kata itu, Ino sekarang semakin malu.

Sekarang Ino sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia berbohong tidak mungkin bisa dari karena semenjak pertarungannya dengan Sakura di ujian _Chunnin_ dulu entah kenapa sampai sekarang mereka bisa mengetahui jika mereka berbohong atau tidak, mereka beranggapan mungkin itu adalah ikatan untuk selalu menjadi rival.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau Sakura." Jawab Ino cengengesan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang hubungan, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino balik sekarang dengan senyum jahil dan pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sakura bingung dan malu mau menjawab apa.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok, walaupun aku tidak tau dia entah berada dimana sekarang, terakhir kali kudengar dia ingin berkelana ke seluruh dunia untuk menebus dosa-dosa yang telah dia lakukan." Mengingat itu, muka Sakura langsung memerah seperti Ino tadi karena waktu terakhir kali dia bertemu dengannya, dia mendapat perlakuan khusus dari seseorang yang bisa dia anggap kekasihnya sekarang, walaupun dia tidak tau apakah dia dianggap kekasih atau tidak.

"Lalu bagaimana jika dia sudah mempunyai yang lain disana?"

"Haha, jika seperti itu aku akan mencari wanita itu dulu, lalu kuhancurkan rumahnya agar au rasa dia dan akan kuhajar Sasuke sampai-sampai dia tidak akan berani mendekati wanita lain lagi." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berbentuk shuriken dana pi berkobar di belakangnya. Melihat itu, membuat Ino ngeri terhadap Sakura.

"Tapi…" Sambung Sakura.

"Tapia apa?" Tanya Ino

Aku yakin kok dia tidak akan melakukan itu hal seperti itu." Kata Sakura dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Melihat ini membuat Ino senang, senang karena sahabatnya ini bisa mempercayai Sasuke yang berada jauh entah dimana.

"Ohhhh" Balas Ino panjang dengan senyum.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar paman Kizashi, kudengar strokenya sudah mulai membaik." Tanya Ino sekaligus mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia sekarang sudah berada dirumah, tetapi gara-gara stroke itu juga dia tidak bisa berjalan, dan sekarang dia tengah dirawat oleh ibu." "Astaga, Inoooo, aku lupa!" Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harusnya membantu ibu untuk mengurus ayah sekarang. Maaf Ino, aku harus pergi, jaa!" Kata Sakura dan langsung berlari. Ino yang ditinggalkan sendirian sekarang.

 **Haruno's House**

" _Tadaima!"_

" _Okaeri,_ Sakura, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Kata Mebuki dari dalam dan langsung menghampiri serta memeluk Sakura. "Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tanya Mebuki dan melepas pelukannya.

"Ah, maaf, tadi ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Oh, apa kau tidak apa-apa, kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Mebuki khawatir dengan memegang-megang tubuh anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok _kaa-san_ , lagipula yang terluka juga bukan aku." Sekarang Sakura menyadari dan bahkan memikirkan bagaimana nasib Shikamaru diretakan itu, ah palingan nanti dia bisa meloloskan diri dengan akal-akalnya itu, kan Shikamaru pintar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ayah bu?" Tanya Sakura karena belum melihat ayahnya daritadi.

"Oh ya, dia berada di lantai atas, ayo kita ke atas."

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan mulailah mereka berjalan ke lantai atas untuk bertemu dengan Kizashi.

" _Tou-san_!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung memeluk ayahnya yang berada di kursi roda.

"Hoho, apakah ini Sakura, senang melihatmu kembali, nak." Ucap Kizashi saat dipeluk Sakura. "Dan kau kelihatan semakin cantik sekarang bidadariku." Puji Kizashi setelah dirinya selesai dipeluk oleh Sakura.

" _Tou-san_ ada-ada saja." "Oh ya, ini _kaa-san, tou-san,_ aku membawakan kalian oleh-oleh dari bulan." Kata Sakura sekarang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. "Ta-da! Ini adalah batu dari bulan, batu ini memang berwarna gelap onyx, tetapi pada saat terkena sinar bulan maka warnanya akan berubah menjadi warna merah muda yang indah, dan kuberikan saja batu ini nama **Pinyx**."

"Wah, indah sekali Sakura."

"Ya, memang Indah."

"Ini masih belum cukup untuk membalas budi kalian terhadapku selama ini." Kata Sakura berkata dengan sedih. Dia sedih bukan karena melihat ayahnya berada di kursi roda, tetapi dia sedih karena mengingat masa kecilnya yang dirawat oleh orangtuanya, memang benar kita tidak akan pernah bisa membalas jasa para orangtua kita, tetapi setidaknya kita berikan mereka kesanangan dan kebanggaan kepada diri kita untuk menunjukkan jika pengorbanan mereka merawat kita masih kecil ada gunanya di masa depan.

"Terima kasih _tou-san, kaa-san_!" Sakura langsung memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Kami bangga padamu nak." Ucap Mebuki dan Kizashi bersamaan serta balas memeluk Sakura.

"Aku hanyalah anak yang tidak berguna dan suka membantah kalian." Balas Sakura.

"Tidak nak, kau sudah menyelamatkan kami dengan banyak cara selama ini, contohnya saja misimu yang baru selesai ini, kau bukan hanya menyelamatkan kami berdua, tapi kau menyelamatkan seluruh nyawa penduduk Bumi." Kata Kizashi semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Terima kasih lagi, _tou-san!"_

Sementara di kejauhan, terlihat siluet seorang sedang memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh keluarga Haruno.

"Ck." Dengan kata itu saja, dia langsung menghilang

 **To Be Continued**

 **Bonus Scene**

 **Shikamaru's Side**

'Bagus, sekarang bagaimana caraku bebas.' Batin Shikamaru.

"Hoy, Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau masih waras kan?" Datang tiba-tiba Naruto dengan Hinata yang baru selesai membeli es krim di tempat yang tidak jauh tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Waktu yang bagus, Naruto, bantu aku keluar dari sini." Kata Shikamaru dengan mengulurkan tangnnya ke Naruto, sementara itu Naruto meminta Hinata untuk membawakan es krim yang sedang dipegangnya, dan sekarang dia memegang tangan Shikamaru dan mulai menariknya.

"Ngg Ngg Nggggggg…..," (Suara Naruto menarik Shikamaru)

"Naruto, stop, stop! Kau membuat tubuhku sakit." Dengan pose berpikir, Shikamaru memikirkan bagaimana saja caranya keluar dari retakan ini.

"AH, aku punya ide." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru terlihat mukanya bergembira.

"Lihat saja ini, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " Muncullah 1 bayangan Naruto. Naruto terlihat bersiap-siap untuk membuat _Rasengan_ , dan itulah yang dikhawatirkan Shikamaru.

"Hoy Naruto, kau tidak bermaksud me _Rasengan_ tanah ini kan." Kata Shikamaru panic.

"Itu memang rencanaku!" Rasengan sudah tercipta.

"Woy, tunggu, Naruto…" Terlambat.

" _RASENGAN_!" Dan hancurlah lagi tanah yang ada disekitar Shikamaru.

 **YUUUHUUU, O genki desu ka minna? (Baru belajar Bahasa Jepang) :D**

 **Perkenalkan, namaku Lalu Andre, mulanya aku punya fanfic di fandom ini, judulnya "T", ada yang tau. Bagi yang tau fic ini aku informasikan saja bahwa fic itu aku hapus, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau lanjut fic itu. Aku mau lanjutin, tapi tunggu beberapa waktu dulu karena aku masih trauma dengan review dari guest yang sangat menusuk banget itu dan mohon maaf juga buat para penggemar fic "T", Insha Allah kok minggu depan udah publish chapter 1 dan 2 nya dengan versi yang baru. Dan untuk fic ini spesial buat Kaa-chan yang udah aku janjikan fic oneshot, tapi karena saya bukan penyuka fic yang terlalu singkat jadinya buat sampai 5 atau 6 atau 7 chapter saja Kaa-chan, gomen ne! dan juga gomen jika humornya tidak lucu sama sekali alias garing. Jika nanti banyak yang minat fic ini lanjut mungkin bakalan update cepat karena motivasi untukku buat cerita itu tergantung dari para pembaca apakah mau lanjut atau tidak. Sekian para readers, salam dari dari saya.**

 **Note: No Flame okay! ;)**

 **Jaa ne! ;)**


End file.
